


His Soulmate

by AcceleOrder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates, idk how to tag but ok, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Takao Kazunari's been hearing soulmate this, soulmate that since the moment he could remember whatever he heard. But he's 19, and he's yet to meet his. Does his soulmate really exist out there, bearing a mark only he can see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> A friend's request!! I'm really tired so maybe I'll proofread tomorrow. Just a random not-quite-drabble drabble. Sorry if it doesn't make sense o)-(

Soulmate, soulmate, soulmate.

Doesn’t anybody talk about anything else? It’s been 19 years since Takao Kazunari was born, and the only thing people around him ever talked about was their _soulmate_. No one ever talks about the latest games, fashion, or even entrance exams. In Kazunari’s world, soulmates were everything, from the moment you were born to the day you die. A world without soulmates? Well, that’s Kazunari’s version of a desired happily ever after.

Since he was young enough to understand words, Kazunari’s mother had drowned him in the principles of Soulmates nightly rather than _real_ bedtime stories – like the fairy tales he desired so badly when he was a child. It was the same thing every night – Kazunari would sulk and throw a tantrum, and his mother would tell him the same thing:

“Kazunari, you’re simply too young to understand. Soulmates are romantic,” she sighed before continuing. “Somewhere on you there is a mark of an animal which represents your soulmate that only they can see, and vice versa. The glow will enable you to tell _who_ they are. But it’s not needed, you see; your heart will register them before your eyes even land on the mark. That’s the power of soulmates.”

At the time, Kazunari had simply huffed with a “But I don’t _need_ a soulmate,” and rubbed his dripping snot away with his still chubby hand.

At age 19, Kazunari was just ever so _slightly_ afraid. He hadn’t met his soulmate yet. Every morning, the news reporter would happily claim that the statistics of people dying before leading a fulfilled life with their soulmate was 0%. Unheard of. Of course, he wasn’t the first to not find his soulmate before the age of 15, but it was rare. Really rare. Super-duper-hyper rare. Kazunari was beginning to wonder if he even had a soulmate out there, if they wanted to find him, or whether they were reluctant just like he was.

Would he be the first human in the world to die without meeting his soulmate? Or worse, what if they met but _didn’t fall in love_? It was a question no one ever dared to voice, and it was at the same time Kazunari’s greatest fear he was so good at masking with the excuse of not needing one.

Maybe that’s why Kazunari was so shocked he stopped and bumped into someone when he saw a glowing hawk tattoo through a man’s shirt – right above his heart, in the middle of a crowd. It was but a typical day; Kazunari woke up in the morning, washed his face, changed and dragged himself to university, got through the day, and was just making his way home.

Yet there he was. He knew it from the same look of surprise on his face. _His soulmate_.

Kazunari’s gaze shifted to the café next to him, knowing the man’s eyes would follow. They did. The green haired man pushed up his glasses and nodded, keeping his face carefully blank. _Oh no,_ Kazunari groaned inwardly as he took brisk steps into the café, heart still thumping wildly. _Don’t tell me my soulmate is the indifferent type of person. God, no._

* * *

Midorima Shintarou couldn’t tear his gaze away from his soulmate.

 _His soulmate._ Now that was a foreign word to the man. 12am after his 15th birthday, he had given up on finding his soulmate. Shintarou wasn’t exactly interested in relationships, anyway. The oha-asa was much more important than some person who’d be craving his attention 24/7. The mere thought was repulsing. But when he stood there, staring at the area above his chest, he knew. The small green glow of a frog tattoo on the back of his right hand gave it away.

“So, um…” the hesitant voice of his soulmate – would he ever get used to that word being used on himself? – brought Shintarou back to the present. “I’m… Takao Kazunari. You’re…” his voice trailed off, beckoning Shintarou to introduce himself. He cleared his throat before answering, wondering why it was dry as it was.

“Shintarou. Midorima Shintarou. I’m guessing you can see your mark on me like I can see mine on yours?”

“Oh. Um. Yes.” Silence. “Are you surprised, Midorima…-san?”

Shintarou frowned. He didn’t like how Takao added a _–san_ to his name. But he’d let it go this time. More importantly… Shintarou pushed up his glasses, the way he always did when he was troubled. “What do you mean?”

Takao seemed flustered that Shintarou answered his question with one of his own. _Well, happy getting used to that,_ soulmate.

“I mean… We’re…” he gestured between the two of them with his right index finger, the glowing mark catching Shintarou’s attention once again. “…both… guys…”

Shintarou’s frown deepened. “Is that a problem?” It wasn’t uncommon for soulmates to be of the same sex. Shintarou didn’t mind either way. Or maybe Takao is hetero? That’d be troublesome.

“No, as long as you don’t, I don’t really…”

The conversation died down awkwardly. They just stared at each other’s mark for a long, long time…

“Excuse me, your mocha.”

* * *

“So, how does your mark look like on me? It’s on the area right above my heart, right?”

Kazunari was surprised Midorima-san opened his mouth first. He had been straightforward and had kept his answers short; bluntly put, he didn’t come off as the type who’d initiate small talk. What was even more shocking was how observant he was.

“It’s… a hawk.”

Midorima-san pushed up his glasses – Kazunari was beginning to realize he did that when he was thinking. “A hawk?” he echoed, sounding genuinely curious.

“I think it’s ‘cause I supposedly have good vision called _Hawk Eye_. I was the Point Guard in my high school basketball team.” Midorima-san’s eyes widened slightly at that answer. Kazunari fought the urge to smile. Did he catch his soulmate off-guard? He’d only known him for less than an hour, but it was easy to tell Midorima Shintarou wasn’t caught off-guard often. Then something came to him.

“How about your mark? Where is it? What is it?”

When Midorima-san frowned at the question, Kazunari shrunk in his seat and took a long sip of his mocha. The man frowned often enough, and he worried if he’d done anything to offend him.

“It’s on the back of your right hand.”

Kazunari relaxed when he answered and instinctively reached for the back of his right hand, stroking the rough skin. He saw nothing. Not lifting his gaze from that area, he waited for Midorima-san to elaborate or end the conversation once and for all. Dreading the worst, Kazunari reached for his mocha and sucked it dry. At least the money won’t be wasted this way.

“It’s a… _frog_.”

Kazunari almost choked on his drink, his supposedly laughter turning into a series of coughing. “Is it that funny?” Midorima-san seemed almost… bashful. Kazunari laughed again. _Oh my God._ Now that he looked closely; his hair colour, the shape of his face… They really did resemble one of a predatory frog! He bit his lip in an attempt to put on a serious face, but it failed.

It took another full minute before Kazunari composed himself and bowed an apology.

“I’m sorry, Midorima-san… it’s just…” _suits you so well,_ he finished the thought in his mind.

Midorima-san pushed up his glasses again. “Shintarou.”

For the first time since meeting him, Kazunari frowned. “Pardon?”

“Call me Shintarou. After all, we’ll be living together A.S.A.P. You can’t call me by the name you’ll be wearing soon, _Kazunari_.” Hearing his name sent shivers down Kazunari’s spine and he forgot to tease Mido – Shintarou for using A.S.A.P. How out of character was that?

* * *

“But still, calling you _Shintarou_ ’s a bit…” Shintarou watched as Kazunari bite his lower lip as he scanned for other possibilities. “Ah! I know! How about Shin-chan!”

“ _Wha_ -”

“Alright! Shin-chan sounds perfect! OK, Shin-chan you are!”

He was baffled by this soulmate of his. No matter what, calling a 19 year old man Shin-chan is… Shintarou opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out when he saw the bright look on Kazunari’s face. _Fine_. Gods, it’s only been 2 hours, and he was already getting influenced. He really should’ve taken his mother’s words to heart that soulmates changes everything.

“So, Shin-chan!” Now that Kazunari’s given him a new name, it seems he’s more open with Shintarou. _Good._ “Tell me about yourself.” He did. The next hour, they were exchanging information.

“What? You’re in the same university as I am?!”

Shintarou smiled a rare smile, pleased that he managed to surprise Kazunari. “Yes. And I’ll have you know I’m the shooting guard for my high school’s basketball team.”

“ _Basketball?_ ” Each time Kazunari’s eyes widen a little, so does Shintarou’s smile. “…And I do intend to join the one in our university too.”

* * *

Shin-chan was looking at him with expectations in those eyes behind his glasses. Kazunari gulped, hoping to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Umm… Likewise,” he managed, the friendliness from before dissipating completely. _High school basketball?_ Yet they’ve never played against each other even once? The hell?

“Good.” Kazunari wasn’t given a chance to think more, because Shin-chan stood up. “Then I guess I’ll see you around, _soulmate_.” And he was out of the door.

It was a much elated reaction, but a grin finally formed on Kazunari’s lips.

_His soulmate._


End file.
